


A Deal of Jurassic Proportions

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little thing I jotted down for this linked Ask on Tumblr...</p>
<p>http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/104779925203/someone-tries-to-make-a-deal-with-alcor-to-realize</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Deal of Jurassic Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I jotted down for this linked Ask on Tumblr...
> 
> http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/104779925203/someone-tries-to-make-a-deal-with-alcor-to-realize

Alcor stood in the summoning circle, dumbfounded by the proposal that had just been laid at his feet. “You… You want to what??” He asked, buying another few minutes as he calculated the resources needed to complete such a deal.

The suited man tapped his cane against the ground in slight annoyance before restating his proposition, motioning behind him towards the 46 scientists he’d already recruited for his cause. “We are willing to sell all of our souls, in exchange for the resources and technology to create living dinosaurs. Naturally, we would complete this work on some island, isolated from society as a whole, preferably in a more tropical clime, and full security measures would be enforced at all times. Once this is completed, and all the created dinosaurs are properly studied and under control, I then plan to use them as a sort of wildlife refuge, one which those with deep enough pockets may visit and explore, allowing those select few to be witness to a world lost to time immemorial. Is this not an acceptable fee for this deal, Dreamweaver?”

Alcor held up a hand for silence, brow furrowed in his conflicted thought. On the one hand, this was the worst idea possible(there were literally 5 movies detailing exactly why this was so bad, though they were all nearly 300 years old now), but on the other hand, DINOSAURS! But on the other hand, the repercussions of this venture, however it ended, would be felt for centuries, if not millennia, down the road. But, on the other hand, if it went poorly, he could feast not only on the 47 souls(an unheard of number for an unheard of deal), but also on the terror and panic that would likely result in the aftermath.

Finally, he asked himself, “what would Mizar do?” With a smile, he visualized a giddy, bouncing, raptor-sweater-wearing Mabel, squealing “DINOS, DINOS, DINOS, GIVE THEM THE DINOS!!!!”

Letting his smile broaden into a wide, sharp-toothed grin, he extended a blue-flame-wreathed hand to the leader of the venture. “Mr. Hámundr… I do believe we have ourselves a deal.”


End file.
